


Just a Precaution/Bite of the She-wolf

by FanWriter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny gets an unwanted love letter - and go to drastic measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Precaution/Bite of the She-wolf

The Order meeting at Number 12 Grimmauld Place was in full swing. Many topics were being discussed and debated, ideas thrown back and forth. Halfway through the meeting there was an insistant knocking on the door. Mad-Eye swiveled his magical eye toward the sound and stared through the door. ''It's Potter.'' Everyone looked at the door were the knocking was still going, in a persistant but calm manner. After five straight minutes of non-stop knocking, Mad-Eye huff and took down the charms blocking the door. ''What is it, Potter?''

''Professor Moody, lovely to make your acquaintance, excuse me. Uncle Remus,'' he said, turning in the opposite direction, ''in regards to your 'furry little problem' ...''

Remus nodded slowly. ''Everyone here knows of my condition.''

''Excellent.'' Harry made his way over to Remus and tilted his chin back. ''I'm going to need to count your teeth, if you'll just open wide - there we go,'' he said, forcing open Remus' mouth and counting to himself.

''Harry?'' Sirius asked, leaning forward, ''What's going on?''

''Just a second,'' Harry said in concentration. ''Phew. They're all there,'' he sighed, running a hand through his hair and patting Remus on the shoulder at the same time. ''Right, so it's two days before the full moon, yes?'' Harry continued his questioning without allowing anyone to answer. ''How heavily do you sleep before transformations? On a scale of one to ten.''

Remus paused, thinking. Usually when a Potter asked questions, it meant they were planning something - he'd learned the hard way with James. Choosing his words carefully, he said truthfully, ''Well, my senses are heightened in preparation for my transformation ... so I wake up at the slightest noise, but I'm generally to tired to do anything about it.''

''Ummhmm, yeah, that's a problem,'' Harry said in a fake happy voice one would use on a child when you didn't want them to worry about somehting. He clapped his hands together. ''Okay. Remus, you're going to want to sleep in Sirius' room for ... the foreseeable future. Sirius, protect Remus.'' He turned on his heels and headed out the door.

''Uh, Harry,'' Sirius started, and motioned with his finger for Harry to re-enter the room after he'd turned around. ''Why do I need to 'protect Remus'?''

''Well, Uncle Sirius, you know how dangerous female red-heads are, don't you?''

''From personal experience and horrific story swapping, yes, I'm well-aware,'' he said matter-of-factly.

Harry stepped futher into the room and shut the door behind him. ''You see, Ginny received a very ... rude letter earlier, very mean, and she's now plotting revenge.''

''Explain,'' Sirius slowly commanded before Harry could step out again.

Harry huffed. ''Now that you're aware of the threat, I suppose we have time for an explaination. Marcus Flint, the former quidditch captain for Slytherin, sent a highly inappropriate love letter to Ginny - which she took offense to, as she should. However, she's going about it wrong. When someone from an opposing quidditch team does something to you, your family or your friends, you're supposed to go directly to your quidditch captain, so the captain of the team can deal with it. In this case, Ginny got a letter, so Fred and George are to report to Wood. Now Wood has been notified, and will deal with things accordingly. Ginny, though, in her current, mad state-of-mind, has decided to take one of Remus' teeth and stab Flint with it. Seeing as how we don't want her to go to Azkaban, we've been attempting to calm her down. It's been over an hour, and since we weren't having much success, I thought a warning was in order.''

Remus' face progressivly lost color at Harry's explination, and, wanting to keep his mouth closed, nodded his thanks to his nephew.

Harry turned once again to exit. ''We'll do our best Remus - but no guarentees. She really has gone mad,'' he muttered, shutting the door behind him.

The Order remained in stunned silence, looking warily around the room at each other. The silence was broken when Sirius barked out in laughter. ''Who would've ever thought,'' he gasped out in between breaths. ''Werewolves ... on the endangered magical species list!''


End file.
